


Tutto continua

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: Questa è una FF scritta come omaggio e segno di affetto infinito per la mia amica Rachel e si pone come continuazione del suo bellissimo “ Le lettera”. Si ambienta per ciò nell’universo alternativo creato da questa FF, in cui Angel riceve come ricompensa per le sue sofferenze di tornare indietro, umano e senza ricordi del passato, per poter ricominciare una nuova vita insieme a Kate. Questa ideale prosecuzione prende avvio circa un anno dopo la conclusione della FF di Rachel.In un tempo in cui il passato bussa prepotentemente alla porta di Angel, nel modo più pressante e insieme più dolce possibile.





	Tutto continua

Kate aprì gli occhi, ansando, la mano che istintivamente andava a coprirle il ventre, e gli echi sottili del sogno che le sfilavano ancora nella mente, trasmettendole per la schiena un lungo brivido freddo.

Ed erano echi di paura, e di un ‘angoscia così profonda da far tremare tutto il suo essere, dal cuore che le batteva in petto al bambino che le cresceva dentro.

Deglutì, premendosi una mano sulle labbra, per non fare rumore.

Ma sapeva già che non sarebbe servito.

Sapeva già che lui era sveglio.

Che aveva aperto gli occhi nell’istante stesso in cui lo aveva fatto lei.

E quando sentì le sue mani sfiorarle dolcemente la schiena l’unica cosa che potè fare fu voltarsi, e trovare rifugio nel cerchio caldo delle sue braccia. Mentre non riusciva a impedirsi di tremare.

Scosse la testa, strofinandola sul suo torace, mentre il cuore di lui le martellava contro l’orecchio, e le sue mani le accarezzavano i capelli.

Come sempre. Come ogni notte, quasi, da sette mesi a quella parte.

“Oh, Dio, scusami…” Mormorò, la voce incrinata di lacrime. “ scusami…”

“Shh… “Liam le baciò la fronte, cullandola dolcemente. “ e di che cosa ?

Lo sai che adoro interrompere il primo sonno… e adoro… sentirmi il timballo che mi salta in gola… chiedendo insistentemente di venire fuori, e poi… chiamare per solidarietà il tacchino del Ringraziamento…”

Kate sorrise suo malgrado, mentre lui sollevava le ginocchia e l’attirava ancora più contro di se. E non aveva bisogno di guardare il suo volto per vederlo sorridere mentre cercava di rasserenarla.

Le posò una mano sul ventre gonfio, fingendo di camminarci sopra con due dita.

“E adoro sentire … Lincoln! … qui, che si ribella per quella sbobba che gli fai ingurgitare!”

“Lincoln!” Kate sollevò finalmente gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli nocciola di lui. “ Tu non chiamerai il mio bambino Lincoln! Ammesso che sia un maschio, poi!”

Liam sorrise, appoggiando la testa allo schienale del letto.

“E perché no?! Mi è venuto ora…

Se è un maschio Lincoln… e se è una bambina… “

“Non provarci Liam Malhaide!”

“Se è una bambina…”

“Ho una pistola e so come usarla…”

“… Drusilla!”

“Ah.” Kate si divincolò dal suo abbraccio, spingendolo all’indietro e cercando di colpirlo, mentre lui le bloccava i polsi e scoppiava a ridere.

L’abbracciò di nuovo, e stavolta lei ricambiò la sua stretta con tutta la forza che aveva.

“Grazie… “Sussurrò, sollevando il volto.

E quando lui la baciò si lasciò accarezzare, abbandonandosi contro il calore del suo corpo.

Quanto… quanto amava quell’uomo…

Intrecciò le loro mani insieme, ai cui anulari brillava un identico cerchio di oro pallido.

Quanto amava suo marito…

Era stato la sua forza e il suo coraggio, e se non fosse stato per lui sarebbe di certo impazzita dopo tutto ciò che era successo.

“Cioccolata calda- ipercalorica- scaccia – incubi?”Le propose, e Kate sospirò, allungando la mano per aprire la luce.

Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, nonostante il foulard di seta che copriva la abatjour sul comodino.

La luce improvvisa le dava terribilmente fastidio da un po’ di tempo a quella parte…

No… non da un po’ di tempo a quella parte… da sette mesi a quella parte…

“Dovrei essere diventata una palla…”Mormorò. “ a furia di cioccolata… “

Liam abbassò gli occhi, aggrottando la fronte.

“Ma tu sei una palla!” Esclamò. “ Una bellissima palla…

Ti ho mai detto quanto amo le palle?”Si chinò di nuovo a baciarla. “ Ti ho mai detto quanto amo te?”

“Ma non riesci proprio ad essere serio?”

“Io sono serissimo! Serissimamente ti amo!”

Kate abbassò gli occhi, e un attimo dopo sentì le braccia di lui attorno alle spalle.

“E’ solo un brutto periodo, Kate… “Mormorò al suo orecchio. “ è normale dopo quello che è successo a tuo padre e…”

“Ah, ti prego!”

Si liberò dal suo abbraccio, alzandosi dal letto.

Ma Liam non si diede per vinto.

“Non cancelli quello che è accaduto evitando di parlarne…”

“Non cercare di psicanalizzare me, dottor Malhaide!” Lo interruppe . “ Non sono uno dei tuoi ragazzi…”

“ Hai un ‘infanzia difficile alle spalle…” Cominciò Liam, sollevando a una a una le dita della mano. “ un bel po’ di sentimenti repressi… e tieni una pistola nel comodino… direi che sei esattamente uno dei miei ragazzi!”

Kate strinse le labbra.

A volte aver sposato uno psicologo si rivelava veramente difficile… e avere sposato lo psicologo di un liceo, con la propensione a portarsi a casa il lavoro, si rivelava ancora peggio… specie quando il lavoro aveva due gambe e due braccia e il vizio di fumare in cucina facendole poi vomitare anche l’anima!

Ma non era di quello che si trattava adesso.

“Mio padre era corrotto, e mi ha usata per avere informazioni…l’ho accettato… basta…non … non c’ entra con quello che mi sta succedendo!”

“Tuo padre è stato assassinato, e i colpevoli non sono mai stati presi.” Liam sedette sul bordo del letto, guardandola serio. A dispetto delle sue parole di poco prima. “ E tu hai diretto le indagini. Il senso di colpa è rimasto, Kate. Non lo hai mai smaltito. Anche perché non hai mai voluto accettare un aiuto…”

“Non ho bisogno di un altro psicologo, Liam, mi basta andare a letto con uno!

Per favore…”Sospirò. “ lascia stare…”

Ma lui non aveva affatto intenzione di lasciare stare. Non quella volta.

E probabilmente era troppo tempo che quel discorso veniva rimandato.

“Ho lasciato stare troppo a lungo…” Mormorò infatti. “ Ti ho vista consumarti, Kate.

Ti ho vista mettere anima e corpo in quelle indagini, ti ho vista annullarti, ti ho vista… inseguire delle ombre per mesi… e costruirti una fama di visionaria… di pazza…”

Kate si voltò, ma lui l’afferrò per le spalle, appoggiandogli la mano sul ventre.

“Kate… io ho dovuto sapere che mia moglie aspettava un bambino in una sala d’ospedale, mentre lei era sotto trasfusione perché era andata a cercare un pazzo che giocava al giovane licantropo! Mi sono sentito dire: “ non sappiamo se potremo salvare il bambino”, e non sapevo nemmeno che ci fosse, un bambino!”

Kate chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi improvvisamente debole.

Nemmeno lei… nemmeno lei, allora, sapeva che c’era quel bambino…

“ Il senso di colpa verso tuo padre ti ha quasi uccisa…” Continuò Liam. “ e quando hai deciso di mollare quel senso di colpa si è trasferito nei tuoi incubi… sotto forma di… demoni e vampiri!! Fino a che non ti libererai del rimorso non ne verrai mai fuori… non ne verremo mai fuori…

E io non posso far altro che continuare a recitare la parte del pagliaccio… se tu non mi dici tutto…”

Kate distolse gli occhi, ma lui le sollevò il mento con un dito, costringendola a guardarlo.

“Ehi… al massimo ti dirò che dai tuoi sogni emerge che sei segretamente innamorata di Linsdey Mc Donald!”

“Oh Dio…”Kate non risucì a impedirsi una smorfia disgustata al solo nominale l’avvocato. Quell’uomo che tante volte aveva fatto liberare i criminali che lei aveva arrestato, e che poi, di punto in bianco, ovviamente al fine di comprarsi la sua collaborazione, aveva offerto a Liam un vantaggiosissimo posto come Psicologo del personale alla W e H. Insistendo più di quanto fosse umanamente comprensibile.

Ma Kate non era come suo padre. E nemmeno Liam lo era.

“no! Se fosse così… ti supplico… impalettami!”

“Impalettami!” Liam rise. “ Devo avere paura che mi mordi sul collo?!”

Le carezzò le spalle, dolcemente.

“Kate…” Sussurrò. “ dimmi che cosa vedi…”

Lei chiuse gli occhi, le parole di Liam che raggiungevano un punto nascosto e doloroso dentro di lei, dove batteva il cuore del suo bambino.

“ E… ancora disponibile… quella cioccolata?” Sussurrò.

Liam scosse stancamente il capo, e dopo un attimo si staccò da lei. Sospirando.

E, nel momento stesso in cui il sospiro gli lasciò le labbra, al bambino nel suo ventre mancò il fiato, e a Kate con lui.

Si sostenne al comò, per non cadere, gli occhi sulla schiena di suo marito, mentre di nuovo quell’assurdo senso di de ja vue le afferrava il cuore e la testa.

Facendogliela girare.

Costringendola a chiudere gli occhi.

Ma ad occhi chiusi… nel buio… tornarono anche le forme e le grida del suo incubo…

Di tutti i suoi incubi…

Portandola indietro, facendola vorticare in un mondo che non era il suo.

Facendola gemere di qualcosa che non era dolore, quando denti acuminati le trapassarono la pelle della gola, succhiando da lei la vita, mentre mani forti che conosceva così bene le stringevano le braccia, immobilizzandole.

La mani di Liam… la bocca , i denti di Liam… la sua voce all’orecchio… arrochita dal sangue di lei nella sua gola…

“Sta già… o ti uccideranno…”

E la consapevolezza di amarlo disperatamente…

E la consapevolezza che non era lui…

Che non era il suo Liam…

Che era un mostro… un demone con il volto deforme…

Ma che la sua anima era imprigionata dietro quel volto…

E un nome, nelle orecchia… sempre…

Tornò a guardare la sua casa, accecata ancora dalla luce dell’ abatjour…

Tornò a guardare la schiena di suo merito, che trafficava ai fornelli…

“Ti prego… “Sussurrò piano, accarezzandosi il ventre. “ per piacere… non costringermi a fargli del male…”

Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, lasciando che sostenesse il peso del suo segreto.

Era certa che si trattasse del bambino.

Come era certa che non avesse niente a che fare con il senso di colpa.

Ne era stata certa dall’inizio… guidata da un istinto che non aveva nome.

Fin dal primo incubo…

Fin dalla prima… visione…

E fin dal momento che aveva saputo di aspettare quella vita sua e di Liam, aveva capito che era lui la causa…

Delle sue emozioni… dei sensi che le si stavano acuendo sempre più… dell’energia… e delle intuizioni assurde… e tutte esatte…

Quelle intuizioni che le avevano procurato la fama di visionaria di cui Liam aveva parlato…

Perché avevano aperto la sua mente a possibilità e mondi che gli altri ritenevano impossibili.

E che lei vedeva...

Che sentiva, che odorava, che le passavano la pelle come vento affilato… che osservava nei suoi sogni…

A volte solo sensazioni , ma altre…

Altre guardava un sospetto, ed era certa che fosse un assassino… perché era sicura di sentirgli addosso il sangue…

O ascoltava un ululato nella notte e sentiva che non si trattava di un cane… e si stupida… che un tale pensiero fosse per lei così normale…

E soprattutto aveva l’impressione di avere giù vissuto porzioni della sua vita… di avere già sentito frasi… osservato volti… ma non riusciva a ricordare quando, ne dove…

E tutto… da quando era rimasta incinta…

Senza averlo programmato… in una notte di pioggia scrosciante…

Mentre piangeva la sua rabbia impotente per ciò che era accaduto a suo padre, e Liam le aveva appena gridato contro che non voleva perderla !

Aveva creduto che fosse finita quella notte…dando ragione a chi aveva giudicato pazzesco quel matrimonio così affrettato, dopo solo tre mesi di conoscenza, fra un giovane psicologo scolastico e una poliziotta dalla promettente carriera.

E invece era stato l’inizio…

E invece aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime quella notte… fino a che erano crollati insieme, esausti… senza sapere di avere generato una piccola vita…

La vita che sarebbe venuta al mondo fra meno di due mesi…

La vita che l’aveva cambiata… che stava cercando di dirle qualcosa che Kate non era in grado di capire…

E che non aveva il coraggio di raccontare a Liam…

E non perché avesse paura di non essere creduta… ma perché… per assurdo… sapeva che lui lo avrebbe fatto…

E non volva… non voleva che lui fosse trascinato in quel vortice di angoscia e tormento senza ragione…

Liam… lui… aveva sempre riso… era sempre stato la persona più allegra che avesse mai conosciuto…

Questo… gli avrebbe piantato in cuore un seme di malinconia… e Kate non voleva…

A costo di avvelenarsi lei… a costo di perdere la sua vita… e la sua sanità mentale…

Perché con la stessa certezza con cui sapeva che Liam le avrebbe creduto, che avrebbe prestato fede a quelle storie che raccontate ad altri l’avrebbero condotta in manicomio, Kate sapeva che nel momento stesso in cui avesse rivelat6o tutto… il suo tormento sarebbe finito…

Sapeva che sarebbero finiti gli incubi, e l’angoscia, e le visioni… e tutto avrebbe assunto un aspetto comprensibile…

Ma Liam… non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso…

E lei non voleva…

Anche se tutto sembrava portare a quello…

Anche se la sua nuova, misteriosa intuizione le gridava che era solo a quello scopo che tutto le stava accadendo… perché lo rivelasse a Liam…

Ma lui… lui non doveva sapere… non doveva soffrire…

Lui… doveva essere felice…

Era giusto…

Gli era… dovuto… anche se non capiva il perché.

Il bambino calciò dentro di lei, e Kate soppresse un gemito, premendo con la mano sulla stoffa della camicia.

Quella piccola creatura … era lei a volere che suo padre sapesse la verità… ma Kate… non aveva idea di quale fosse la verità…

Di dove finissero gli incubi e cominciasse la realtà…

Forse stava solo diventando pazza…

Forse Liam aveva ragione e l’assassinio di suo padre l’aveva fatta uscire di testa.

E in quel caso… non voleva che Liam fosse trascinato nella sua follia.

Ancora un calcio.

E le parve quasi che la sua creatura gridasse dentro di lei.

“Liam…” Ansò, deglutendo piano, ma il nome su assorbito dal suono trillante del campanello di casa.

Davanti a lei, Liam volse la testa, aggrottando la fronte.

E dopo un attimo spense il fuoco, voltandosi verso di lei, imbarazzato.

“Ti giuro…” Disse.” Non aspettavo nessuno…”

Kate cercò di sorridere, nascondendo il suo malessere.

“Già… come se i tuoi ragazzi aspettino l’invito per venirti a …”

Colse lo sguardo negli occhi di lui e scosse la testa.

“ chiedere aiuto…” Finì.

Liam la raggiunse, dandole un rapido bacio sulla fronte.

“Mi sbrigo il più presto possibile…”

Il che voleva dire anche dopo l’alba, se il minorenne in questione aveva problemi gravi…

Di nuovo, Kate sorrise, ma tanto per essere sicura tornò indietro, e tirò fuori dal cassetto la sua pistola d’ordinanza.

Proprio mentre Liam apriva la porta.

E rimase stupita quando anziché il solito marcato accento della costa ne sentì provenire dal soggiorno uno tipicamente irlandese, e da una voce che non pareva affatto quella di un liceale.

“Salve! “Esclamò qualcuno.” Credevo ci mettessi meno ad aprire la porta… non mi dire che dormivi…

Noo, non dormivi… a giudicare dall’odore… ah ah… cioccolata!

Ci metti del whisky dentro?”

Kate si affacciò sulla porta, così incuriosita da dimenticare che indossava solamente una lunga camicia di Liam, e rimase sbalordita quando vide un giovane uomo sconosciuto agirarsi per la sua cucina, sollevando i coperchi delle sue pentole, mentre suo marito lo fissava come se fosse stato uno dei vampiri che sognava!

“Niente whisky!” Esclamò lo sconosciuto, un uomo piccolo e magrissimo, con corti capelli neri, mentre disinvoltamente apriva il frigorifero. “ Ah, però hai della birra! Meno male! Pensavo di trovarci solo sangue di maiale!”

Sollevò il capo, come se pensasse improvvisamente a qualcosa.

“Ehi…” Mormorò. “ ma non sarò arrivato tardi?”

Per un secondo, Liam guardò nella direzione di Kate, e subito l’altro seguì i suoi occhi, e la fissò, con delle incredibili iridi azzurre che le fecero pensare a una pozza d’acqua trasparente.

“No!”Esclamò, andandole incontro. “ Non sono arrivato in ritardo!”

Le afferrò le mani, scostandole per ammirare … la sua pancia!

“Ecco chi era che mi strillava così forte nella testa!”

“Ehi!” Lo interruppe Liam, staccandogli protettivo le mani da quelle di Kate. “Si può sapere chi sei , e se esiste un solo motivo al mondo per cui non dovrei cacciarti a calci da casa mia?!”

Si voltò verso Kate.

“Lo conosci?”

Laie scosse il capo, senza rispondere.

Non poteva rispondere.

Perché, da quando era entrata in quella stanza, il bambino che portava in grembo aveva letteralmente cominciato a ballare la Salsa!

“Calma!” Sorrise lo sconosciuto. “ Avanti, guardami! Ti sembro il tipo da fare del male a una donna incinta?”

Liam non rispose, e dopo un attimo l’altro riprovò.

“Ti sembro il tipo da mettersi con una donna che se vuole lo riempie di botte e lo lascia mezzo morto per la strada? Soprattutto adesso! “

“Mi sembri il tipo che imboccherà la porta e lascerà casa mia!”

“Non ti conviene, uomo! Non questa sera! Tra un po’ sarai contento di non essere solo!

Ehm… sempre che Whindam Price non abbia sbagliato i conti di quella cavolo di profezia, e che questa…” Si puntò un dito alla testa.” Non abbia fatto cilecca… ma non credo…

A giudicare dalla faccia di Kate…”

“Come sai il suo nome?” Esclamò Liam. “ Okay, chiamo la polizia!”

“Per il povero Doyle!” L’uomo rise. “Ma avanti! Non ne vale la pena!”

Kate si piegò leggermente in avanti, trafitta da un dolore lancinante.

Una contrazione…

Come tante altre…

Più forte di tante altre.

“Sono qui solo per raccontarti una storia! Diciamo… una storia della buonanotte!”

Liam incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non ho sonno!” Lo sfidò.

“ Ma è una bella storia… di redenzione… di ricompense ottenute e poi rivalutate… e di una profezia…

Oh, in realtà è più di una profezia… sono un casino di profezie intrecciate… persino io ho un bel po’ di sana confusione in testa, ma per ora quella che ci interessa …”

“Liam…” Mormorò Kate, il fiato che le mancava improvvisamente.

“è quella che riguarda un bambino molto speciale, il destino del mondo… e un certo tipo che non ha ancora proprio finito di combattere… anche se a rigor di logica dovrebbe…”

“Okay” Ribattè secco Liam . “ora ho sonno.”

Kate si piegò di più, con l’impressione che il basso ventre le si stesse lacerando.

“Liam…” Chiamò di nuovo.

“Okay, senti, fa come ti pare… professore…”Doyle continuava a camminare, girando attorno a suo marito che lo seguiva con la testa. “ non dovevo essere io a raccontarti queste cose… doveva essere la tua dolce metà… ma lei no, ti voleva proteggere, e allora tocca a me…

Come se non ne avessi già abbastanza di visioni e corse a destra e a sinistra con quell’altro matto e la sua ragazza Cacciatrice!

Vuoi sapere una cosa, dovevi essere tu a cercare noi, non viceversa… io dovevo solo chiarire due o tre punti…”

“Ma cosa … “Cominciò Liam, ma fu interrotto dal grido di Kate.

“Angel!”Lo chiamò, mentre il dolore la colpiva vi nuovo, così forte che cadde in ginocchio, e per un attimo la vista le si oscurò del tutto.

Non sapeva perché lo avesse chiamato così.

Forse perché era il nome con cui sempre lo chiamava nei suoi sogni…

Ma stavolta lui la sentì, e un attimo dopo era accanto a lei, impedendole di accasciarsi a terra.

“Kate!” Esclamò. “ Mio Dio, Kate…”

Sentì che la poggiava sul pavimento, e, quando tornò ad aprire gli occhi, lo vide inginocchiato accanto a lei, con il volto basso.

“Ecco!”Stava esclamando intanto il piccolo irlandese. “ Lo sapevo! Whindam Price non sbaglia mai i calcoli!”

“Mio Dio…”Ripetè Liam, sollevando piano una mano macchiata di rosso. “ E’ sangue…”

“Complimenti, uomo, bell’intuito…”

Kate ansò, e senza sapere il perché si rivolse a Doyle.

“ Che succede…?” Mormorò. Ma conosceva già la risposta.

Liam fece per alzarsi, ma l’altro lo afferrò da un polso, fissandolo con gli occhi azzurri improvvisamente serissimi.

“Niente ospedale!” Disse. “ Se ci tieni a tua moglie e tua figlia!”

Liam passò lo sguardo dall’uomo a Kate.

Chiunque altro lo avrebbe mandato a quel paese… chiunque altro, nelle stesse condizioni, lo avrebbe buttato fuori e avrebbe chiamato un ‘ambulanza…

Ma Liam non lo fece…

E Kate sapeva perché…

Tutto si faceva così chiaro… sempre di più man mano che il dolore aumentava…

E non pareva strano che suo marito si fidasse senza neanche saperlo di quello strano sconosciuto.

“ Vuole… nascere… “ Ansò, disperata. E vide il panico sfilare negli occhi di Liam.

“Ma mancano ancora due mesi!”

“Che vuoi farci! “Sorrise Doyle. “ Se ha preso la testa dura del padre… Su,” Esclamò, fissandolo. “ cos’è quella faccia?! Ci sono io!”

“E… sei un medico?”

“Mm… no, ero un maestro di elementari!”

Kate urlò.

“Però “ Aggiunse immediatamente Doyle. “ c’è Whyndam Price di sotto…”

“E lui… “Chiese Liam speranzoso. “ è un medico?”

“Mm… ex Osservatore… ma è una lunga storia… però pratica della magia…”

“Ma… gia…” Liam fece di nuovo per alzarsi. “ io chiamo un medico!”

Di nuovo, Kate lanciò un urlo, quando una contrazione rischiò quasi di farla svenire.

In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai sentito dei dolori così lancinanti.

“La tua bambina non vuole un ospedale!” Sbottò Doyle, come se fosse la cosa più normale al mondo. “ La tua bambina vuole solo nascere! Che cosa c’è di così complicato?!”

Liam cadde letteralmente in ginocchio, e in un attimo afferrò l’altro per la gola.

“Punto primo, chi sei tu, punto secondo, mia moglie sta partorendo sul pavimento del soggiorno...”

“Preferiresti la cucina?”

“Punto terzo, tu non puoi sapere quello che vuole la mia bambina e, visto che siamo in argomento, tu non puoi sapere nemmeno che è una bambina! Non lo so io se è una bambina!”

“E’… una bambina?” Si intromise Kate.

“Kate!” Esclamò Liam.

“Si!” Gongolò l’altro. “ Una bella bambina con gli occhi nocciola e un futuro… bè… abbastanza movimentato!”

“Ed è… lei che mi fa… vedere… quelle cose… vero??”

“Già… pare che abbia un debole per i paradossi…”

Kate si morse un labbro, soffocando un altro gemito, e in quello stesso istante qualcuno suonò al citofono.

“Oh, ” Esclamò Doyle. “ saranno Whindam Price e Faith, finalmente ! Ti conviene aprire, uomo!”

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di invitare i tuoi amici al parto di mia moglie!” Liam lo fulminò con gli occhi, ma Kate si ritrovò a pensare a quanto rapidamente avesse accettato l’idea che mettesse al mondo il loro bambino… no… bambina… su quel pavimento…

Forse aveva davvero fatto il più grosso errore della sua vita tenendogli nascosto ciò che vedeva…

“Okay… “ Doyle fece scrocchiare le dita. “ Allora ci penso io…” Le prese le caviglie, costringendola gentilmente ad allargare le gambe. “ uno di voi due ha idea di dove si comincia? Personalmente sto morendo di paura!”

Liam lo fissò per un attimo a occhi sgranati, dopo di che si alzò per andare al citofono.

E Kate ne approfittò per afferrare saldamente la malconcia giacca dell’ Irlandese.

“Io… “ Ansò . “ io… sopravviverò a … questo?”

Doyle la guadò, gli occhi azzurri pieni di una dolcezza senza fine.

“Io non vedo nel futuro … “ Mormorò, e dopo un attimo un sorriso gli affiorò alle labbra. “ ma ho avuto una bella visione di voi due che festeggiate il decimo compleanno di questa… testarda!… in un grande… pareva un albergo… “ Allungò una mano, carezzandole dolcemente la guancia sudata. “ Tutto questo non era previsto… “ Mormorò. “ dovevate avere una vita felice… per questo Angel è stato fatto tornare…

Ma… le variabili sono così tante… e voi… il vostro amore… ha concepito questa creatura… che è insieme causa ed effetto di tutto… “

“Che … vuol dire…? “ Ansò di nuovo Kate.

Assurdamente, il dolore di era leggermente placato. Come se la voce di Doyle riuscisse a calmare la sua bambina. “ Chi è lei?”

L’uomo scosse le spalle.

“ Non lo so di preciso…

Una Cacciatrice… e molto di più…

Ma per adesso… solo una piccoletta con molta, molta fretta di venire al mondo…”

Kate sollevò gli occhi, e vide accanto a se Liam, che un attimo dopo era di nuovo in ginocchio, e la prendeva dolcemente fra le braccia.

Sarebbe stata dura per lui.

Sapere… capire quello che lei sapeva…

Perdonarla… per non averglielo detto… e affrontare qualunque cosa fosse venuta…

Ma Liam era forte… l’uomo più forte che avesse mai conosciuto.

E qualunque cosa fosse avvenuta… sarebbero stati insieme…

Loro… e la piccola che stava per nascere … e che assolutamente non si sarebbe chiamata Drusilla!

“Ma chi sei tu?” Mormorò suo marito, rivolgendosi al misterioso Irlandese, mentre con dolcezza infinita sollevava Kate e la portava fino al loro letto.

“Mm… “ Doyle scostò le coperte, permettendogli di posarla. “ nessuno di importante… solo un messaggero…

Sai… dei Poteri che sono…”

Liam aggrotto la fronte, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Poteri che sono… cosa?”


End file.
